Vic Hadfield
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Oakville, ON, CAN | career_start = 1961 | career_end = 1977 | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | image = Vic_Hadfield.JPG | image_size = 125px | nickname = }} Vic Edward Hadfield (born 4 October, 1940 in Oakville, Ontario, Canada) is a retired professional ice hockey player. One of the most popular players in New York Rangers history, Hadfield had a sixteen-year career in the NHL, tallying 323 goals and 389 assists with 1154 penalty minutes in 1002 career games with the Rangers and the Pittsburgh Penguins. His younger brother, Carl, was a 1964 draft choice by the Chicago Blackhawks. With teammates Jean Ratelle and Rod Gilbert, he was a member of the famous GAG (goal-a-game) line. Vic now owns the Vic Hadfield Driving Range and instructional center in rural Oakville (corner of Burnhamthorpe and Trafalgar Roads) Career highlights *First 50-goal season in Rangers history (1971-72 season) *Led Rangers to their first Stanley Cup finals in 22 years (1972) *Played for Canada in the 1972 Summit Series. Career statistics Regular Season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1961-62 New York Rangers NHL 44 3 1 4 22 4 0 0 0 2 1962-63 New York Rangers NHL 36 5 6 11 32 -- -- -- -- -- 1963-64 New York Rangers NHL 69 14 11 25 151 -- -- -- -- -- 1964-65 New York Rangers NHL 70 18 20 38 102 -- -- -- -- -- 1965-66 New York Rangers NHL 67 16 19 35 112 -- -- -- -- -- 1966-67 New York Rangers NHL 69 13 20 33 80 4 1 0 1 17 1967-68 New York Rangers NHL 59 20 19 39 45 6 1 2 3 6 1968-69 New York Rangers NHL 73 26 40 66 108 4 2 1 3 2 1969-70 New York Rangers NHL 71 20 34 54 69 -- -- -- -- -- 1970-71 New York Rangers NHL 63 22 22 44 38 13 8 5 13 46 1971-72 New York Rangers NHL 78 50 56 106 142 16 7 9 16 22 1972-73 New York Rangers NHL 63 28 34 62 60 9 2 2 4 11 1973-74 New York Rangers NHL 77 27 28 55 75 6 1 0 1 0 1974-75 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 78 31 42 73 72 9 4 2 6 0 1975-76 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 76 30 35 65 46 3 1 0 1 11 1976-77 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 9 0 2 2 0 -- -- -- -- -- 16 Seasons NHL Total 1002 323 389 712 1154 74 27 21 48 117 Awards & Achievements *OHA-Jr. First All-Star Team (1960) *NHL Second All-Star Team (1972) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1965, 1972) References *NY Rangers biography * Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:St. Catharines Teepees players Category:Buffalo Bisons players Category:Baltimore Clippers players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Born in 1940 Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:Retired in 1977 Category:1972 Team Canada players